Fishing
Fishing is an activity in Toontown in which toons catch and sell fish. It is a very useful method of getting jellybeans. There are seventy fish species to find, seven trophies to receive, and consequently seven possible laff boosts. Fishing came out on the Test Server on October 30th, 2003http://web.archive.org/web/20051109142119/http://test.toontown.com/oldNews.php, and was publically released on November 14th, 2003http://web.archive.org/web/20051018151805/http://play.toontown.com/oldNews.php. Each cast costs one to five jellybeans, depending on the type of fishing rod the toon is using. Toons are able to catch other objects while fishing, such as old boots and additional jellybeans from jellybean jars. The old boot is only useful in Fishing Bingo, where it can be used to fill any space on the board. The amount of additional jellybeans toons may receive depend on the fishing rod the toon is using. Ponds Ponds are where toons go to fish. There are ponds in all playgrounds, streets, and estates. To use a fishing pond, just walk up to an un-occupied dock; your toon will automatically pull out their fishing rod, and you may begin to fish. Each pond has two fishing shadows, with the exception of the toon's estate, which has three. The goal is to land on these shadows, in order to catch a fish or an object. Fishing rods There are five rods in Toontown. Each toon starts out with the weakest rod: the Twig Rod. Toons can purchase stronger fishing rods through Clarabelle's Cattlelog. Stronger fishing rods will be able to catch rarer fish but will use more jellybeans for each cast. The gold rod is the strongest rod. The order of the least advanced rods to the most advanced rods is listed below: #Twig Rod - 1 jellybean per cast #Bamboo Rod - 2 jellybeans per cast #Hardwood Rod - 3 jellybeans per cast #Steel Rod - 4 jellybeans per cast #Gold Rod - 5 jellybeans per cast Fish bingo Fish Bingo is an event that takes place every Wednesday and Saturday. Toons work together at the pond to fill a bingo card shown at the bottom right of the screen. As toons catch fish, they can mark the corresponding spot, indicated by the spot flashing red. When a toon catches an old boot, they may use that to fill in any spot on the card. There are a few different bingo cards. Depending on the bingo card, toons can win a different amount of jellybeans. The lowest amount of jellybeans toons can earn from Fish Bingo is 10 jellybeans, while the highest amount is 10,000 jellybeans. Trophies For every ten new species that a toon catches, he or she will earn a trophy. There are seven trophies, and each one gives one point laff boost. Seven laff point boosts can be earned from fishing. All the trophies' in a list from lowest to highest: *Guppy *Minnow *Fish *Flying Fish *Shark *Swordfish *Killer Whale Fishing tournaments There have been a variety of fishing tournaments, hosted by Melville or Billy Budd. The goal is to catch the most fish within the time period given. The winner usually receives a contest shirt. Trivia *The gold rod can catch all types of fish, but it costs five jellybeans per cast; the steel rod catches sixty-nine of the seventy types of fish, and it only costs four jellybeans per cast. *Toons can be in one of the top toons in the "Most Fish Caught" on the Toontown website if they catch more fish than any other toon in one day. *Every Wednesday, Toontown hosts Fishing Bingo. It is also hosted every two hours on Silly Saturdays. *Out of all Toontown activities, fishing gives the most laff point boosts. *If a toon does not have a membership, he or she can only fish at his or her estate or at ponds in Toontown Central. *The Brrrgh has the smallest fishing pond. *The ponds at the estate and at Donald's Dock playground are the only fishing ponds toons can swim in. *At the estate there is an extra fish shadow. In other languages Gallery Toontown Fishingstoons 4512.png|Flippy and some other toons fishing. Melville in DD.jpg|Melville's Annual Fishing Tournament. eWMO.png|Fishing Rod Model (Desat) References Category:Activities Category:Fishing Category:Fish Category:Jellybeans Category:Shticker Book